UN MASAJE PLACENTERO
by Eterno Atardecer
Summary: CATEGORIA: M -ah matsu para el masaje ¿tendré que desnudarme completamente verdad?- la recepcionista solo asintió –entonces uno que sea gay por favor- una chica de cabello rosado rio junto a una rubio desesperante –¡entonces que vaya Shikamaru el gay!- -Tú no puedes ser gay- dijo ella ahogando un grito de placer


La rubia de ojos aguamarina entro a un spa cinco estrellas estresada de la rutina de todos los días, de la dificultad de tener con lidiar con hombres tan mediocres todos los días y que ninguno pudiese respetarle un poco por su machismo

**-Hola buenas tardes señorita Sabaku-** la recepcionista bien acostumbrada a las idas de la rubia cada sábado después de terminar la semana laboral, le hablaba **– ¿lo de siempre señorita Sabaku?-**

**-No matsu hoy quiero algo más completo; un masaje de cuerpo entero porque hoy un simple sauna no me aliviara toda la tensión-** la linda rubia le sonrió ya un poco cansada

**-Que así sea Temari san-** la joven de cabello castaño tecleaba rápidamente; en momentos llegaron varios masajistas **–señorita Temari san estos son nuestros masajistas disponibles-**

–**ah matsu ¿tendré que desnudarme completamente verdad?- **la recepcionista solo asintió** –entonces uno que sea gay por favor-** una chica de cabello rosado rio junto a una rubio desesperante **–¡entonces que vaya Shikamaru el gay!-** grito el rubio desesperante mientras el que parecía ser el chico gay le dio un puñetazo en la cabeza para que callara **-No soy gay**- dijo con una voz que a Temari le pareció tremendamente ruda y sexy; lástima que fuera gay

**-No te avergüences yo no tengo ningún problema con ello anda vamos que muero por quitarme este estrés-** la rubia le tomo de la mano aunque el intentaba evitar ser llevado con ella

Él se soltó de la mano de ella solo para abrirle la puerta y dejarle entrar** –umm a este cuarto de masajes no había entrado se ver realmente cómodo- **

**-Este cuarto es especial no deja pasar ruido es para lograr una relajación completa señorita Sabaku- **dijo el joven alto de cabello negro** –puede cambiarse en ese sitio de haya- **señalo una pequeñas portezuelas blancas con marco dorados

La habitación en la que se encontraban era completamente blanca con una cama de masajes muy bien acolchonada y una pequeña piscina de aguas termales en un fondo, con una fuente llena de bambú que realmente lograba una relajación aun sin el masaje

**-Sin ofender pero no pareces gay-** le dijo la rubia saliendo del vestidor descalza, con su cabello suelto, su piel de ese color ligero bronceado y cubierta por solo una bata

**-Es que no lo soy ya se lo dije señorita Sabaku-** el volteo su rostro cuando ella se despojó de la bata para recostarse en cama de masajes; no quería ser atrevido pero esa mujer realmente era sensual por donde le vieras

**-Ya te dije que no hay problema yo solo te lo comentaba y solo dime Temari-** ella se terminó de acomodar en la cama boca abajo y cubrió con una toalla corta sus glúteos desnudos** – ya puedes empezar-** le dijo ella acomodándose

El joven de ojos negros se giró hacia la chica del cabello rubio, se sorprendió ligeramente al verla ahí tumbada, el solía ser muy profesional con todo en lo que su trabajo respecta pero esa mujer aparte de terca era tremendamente hermosa, a él le parecía así por el contraste de sus apariencias, ella rubia casi castaño el simplemente negro, los ojos de ella eran pozos verdes azulados que trasmitían poder y alegría al mismo tiempo y los de el simplemente negros otra vez; la piel de ella era tan jodidamente perfecta, su tono de piel era como bronceado, perlado con un brillo demasiado sexy para cualquier hombre el solo era moreno y el cuerpo de ella ese si era especial y más en esos momentos que lo podía observar mejor ahí tumbado en esa cama, con esas piernas tan bien torneadas y carnosas, su trasero tapado por esa toalla era jodidamente prominente y jodidamente redondo, su cintura tan estrecha, esa espalda que por el día de hoy tendría el placer de recorrer para el masaje de la dama; sus pechos redondos, perfectos en tamaño y forma estaban siendo aplastados por esa maldita cama que hoy tendría el honor de sostener ese cuerpo hermoso

**-Cuando quieras ¿tú eres algo vago verdad?- **dijo ella al ver que él no empezaba el masaje, solo escucho un _**mendokusei**_ de parte de él, ella solo sonrió

**-Segura que quiere que lo haga yo Temari san; de verdad no soy gay-** dijo el joven temiendo no estar listo para tocar ese cuerpo sin desearlo

**-Aparte de vago llorón; anda ya empieza-** ella sonrió aún más ignorando las palabras de él, así que él así lo hizo vertió aceite aromático en sus manos, poso sus manos en la espalda de ella y con todo placer para ambos sintió la piel tersa de la joven, tan suave, bajaba desde sus hombros hasta su espalda baja, dando una masaje ligeramente fuerte, pero relajante para des tensar los músculos

**-Mmm dios que bien lo haces- **hablo ella disfrutando esos roces, aun no podía creer que el fuera gay con esa voz tan ruda y sensual, esas manos tan fuertes, ella permaneció con los ojos cerrados disfrutando el tacto, sentía como él se limitaba para no lastimarla y solo hacerle caricias a su cuerpo aún más cuando acaricio suavemente su cabello para apartarlo de su espalda

Él quería que esta cesión de masaje terminara cuanto antes, ya no se hallaba del todo bien, se dio cuenta de que sus manos ya no masajeaban ahora solo hacían caricias al cuerpo de la dama, no podía evitarlo aunque tampoco lo deseaba, bajo a las piernas de ella para empezar a hacer nuevamente un masaje pero a los dos minutos se hayo nuevamente acariciando la piel de la mujer en vez de masajear, lo cual era traumante ya que ella no paraba de proferir cosas como** –oh si eso me encanta, delicioso, que bien lo haces, solo un poco más mi vago"- ** frases que el a sus caricias mal entendía completamente

Se perdió completamente acariciándola cuando ella dijo "mi vago" ¿ser de ella? Demonios seria su esclavo si solo se lo pidiese, él ahora tenía que hacer un masaje más completo empezando de sus hombros hasta sus pies pero la toalla le estorbaría, pero tampoco tenía el valor para quitarla eso sería muy peligroso para su estado mental y su amigo de abajo hasta ahora lo suficientemente concentrado

Ella sentía las manos del joven desplazarse desde sus hombros hasta sus pies aunque cuando pasaba por sus glúteos era lastimoso por la toalla rugosa y el parecía no querer quitarla así que ella lo hizo; sintió las manos de él, tensarse un poco en sus hombros pero no le tomo importancia, poco a poco el continuaba bajando, poco antes de llegar a su trasero se detuvo, casi lo escucho tragar saliva pero el continuo masajeando delicadamente cada centímetro de su piel, acaricio el trasero de ella tan sublimemente que casi se sintió desfallecer al tocarlo

**-Umm si sigues tocándome así me excitare; haces mucho no estoy con un hombre y sé que para ti que una mujer este excitada por ti, no es lo más agradable-** dijo refiriéndose a que el supuestamente era gay

**-¿Mucho?- **pregunto el mientras acariciaba con lentitud tortuosa sus glúteos bajando hasta sus rodillas y volviendo a ascender a los glúteos de ella

**-Lo suficiente como para que un gay este logrando que me excite-**

**-No soy gay-** volvió a replicar el, ella gemía ligeramente, el subió sus manos hasta la espalda de la dama solo para "masajear" los costados de sus costillas los cuales casualmente alcanzaban a rozar los pechos de ella; el observaba ya un tanto desesperado como ella cerraba con fuerza los ojos, mordía su labio sensualmente evitando gemir mas

**-Con esas manos debes de hacer muy feliz a tu hombre- **dijo ella evadiendo las perversiones que su imaginación estaba formulando

**-Que no soy gay y no tengo pareja- **ella solo rio ante la insistencia de el por negarlo y dijo **–entonces en un masaje no dudo que con uno que te guste no dudo que te excites también-**

**-En eso tiene razón-** menciono el sin tener que mirar para estar seguro que su compañero de labores estaba demasiado prendido con la rubia

**-Ummm hay vago-** gimió ella ya sin ocultar el placer que le provocaban las manos de el** –lástima que seas gay- **el al oír eso desvió un poco sus manos del trasero de ella para con sus pulgares estimular ligeramente la intimidad de ella, ella gimió sonoramente esta vez, al escucharla solo sintió que su pantalón se iba romper si el de ahí abajo se seguía excitando tanto al escucharla

**-Y si no lo fuera que-** tentó él; ella se giró boca arriba hacia él, cubriendo sus senos con sus manos y le sonrió picara **– si no lo fueras; esta noche me dejaría ser tu mujer- **sugirió ella, sonrojada con su cabello suelto cayendo en sus hombros

Verla así sonrojada, sugiriéndole que la hiciera suya era algo que nadie rechazaría y a él no le gustaba ser la excepción así que sin más se acercó a un lado de ella y puso su mano en la cintura de ella, poso sus labios entre los senos de ella, lamiendo la suavidad de su piel, fue dejando beso a beso, milímetro a milímetro, hasta llegar a los labios de ella que beso con una pasión tangible y ensordecedoramente loca, ella no dudo ni un segundo y le devolvió el beso con la misma desesperación jalando del cabello de el para acercarlo aún más.

Él se subió a la cama junto con ella, posicionándose en medio de sus piernas, volvió a untar de ese aceite en sus manos, comenzó a acariciar todo el cuerpo de ella masajeando sus pechos logrando hacerla gemir, pellizcaba delicadamente los pezones de ella, ella solo se arqueaba en respuesta evitando con todas sus fuerzas gemir

**-Nadie escuchara nada problemática; no tengas miedo-** le dijo antes de besar dulcemente su frente

**-Tú no puedes ser gay-** ella comento mientras el besaba la parte interna de sus pierna provocándole aún más placer

**-Te dije que no lo soy-** ella se arqueaba aún mas de placer mientras él se acercaba aún más a su intimidad, pero el solo beso levemente su intimidad y siguió repartiendo besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cuello** –entonces ¿por esta noche serás mi mujer?-** pregunto desesperado por tenerla

Ella ávidamente le quito la camisa blanca de tirantes que el portaba y desabrocho su pantalón **–te estas tardando- **le sonrió con sonrojos, él se quitó el pantalón pero antes de quitarse el bóxer pregunto **-¿segura?-** a el realmente le estaba gustando ella y veía con esperanzas la posibilidad de salir juntos después del trabajo y no quería arruinarlo por no aguantarse las ganas

Ella no quiso responder así que solo se acercó deslumbrada por su fornido pecho, beso su clavícula, su cuello, sus hombros, el gemía ante lo roces de esas suaves manos, ella acariciaba cada parte del caballero desnudo queriendo más de él; pero el la detuvo

**-hoy solo quiero darte yo a ti el placer- **y la volvió a recostar en la cama, acaricio cada parte de ella como si fuera una diosa de cristal, enamorándose de cada milímetro de piel de ella, el en ese momento descubrió que jamás podría ser saciado de ella, estaba empezando a amar algo que desconocía completamente, pero que sin embargo sentía que le pertenecía locamente

Ella se dejó querer; hace mucho que un hombre no la hacía sentir así y sin tener que culminar el acto, ella estaba tan excitada que sentía que amaba cada caricia, el hombre a su lado se estaba convirtiendo en algo deseado para ella.

El rosaba con suavidad la intimidad de ella **– ¿Puedo?- **quería hacerla suya y ya no podía más los gemidos de ella le enloquecían; ella solo asintió así que el acomodado entre sus piernas tomo su miembro entre sus manos para dirigirlo a la entrada de ella, lo fue introduciendo en ella despacio tratando de evitar lastimarla pero como quiera ella encajaba sus uñas en su espalda

Se recostó sobre ella para empezar a moverse despacio haciendo un ritmo que a ella le complaciera, subió a sus labios para beber de los gemidos de placer de ella, que con cada estocada marcaba más la espalda de él gimiendo de tanto placer que sabía que pronto culminaría

Él quería complacerla hasta en el mas mínimo detalle, la besaba, le acariciaba cada centímetro de su piel con un brazo y con el otro le abrazaba más hacia él, el no detenía esas estocadas que a cada segundo eran más placenteras para ambos

Ella no recordaba que un hombre pudiera ser así, tal vez porque nunca estuvo con uno así que se dedicara tanto a solo darle placer a ella que vehementemente deseo que fuera solo de ella, él no se quejaba por la uñas en su piel, al contrario le acariciaba el rostro en un beso el, la hizo sentir tan mujer** –Mi nombre es Shikamaru Nara y tú eres jodidamente hermosa-** le dijo viendo como ella se sonrojaba, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al clímax y ella no dejaba de jadear su nombre** –Shikamaru te quiero-** soltó sin pensarlo en un gemido, rápidamente tapo su boca con miedo a que el parara, pero el contrariamente beso la mano con la que ella cubrió su boca y le dijo** –creo que yo también te quiero problemática- **

Ella amo como se escucharon esas palabras en los labios de él; continuo gimiendo su nombre cada vez más alto augurando el clímax, el sintió como las uñas de ella se apretaban aún más fuerte contra su piel, saboreo cada letra de su nombre cuando ella lo grito de placer acabando la más deliciosa sesión de amor que jamás había tenido; a él solo le bastaron tres estocadas más para acabar a su lado; el igualmente gimió su nombre diciéndole lo hermosa que era

Ambos exhaustos en la cama disfrutaban de su cercanía, ella se acurruco en el pecho de él y el la abrazo como si se conocieran de toda la vida

**-Shikamaru ya es hora de cerrar que pasa ahí-** matsu hablo fuera de la puerta, ella estaba asustándose hasta que el apretándola fuerte contra su pecho la hizo sentir segura

**-La señorita Sabaku se quedó dormida; ya la despierto para marcharnos-**

**-Está bien; despiértala con cuidado debe estar muy cansada, te dejo las llaves en el mostrador cierras en cuanto salgan-** se escucharon los pasos de la recepcionista alejarse y cerrar la puerta tras ella, el joven se paró de la cama acomodándose sus ropas, fue por las de ella y aun contra las objeciones de ella le ayudo a vestirse

Salieron juntos sin decir nada, ella espero a que el apagara las luces y cerrara, tenía planteado marcharse pero aun no sabía que era lo que había pasado ahí adentro y el sueño le vencía, estaba por retirarse cuando la mano de él le detuvo

**-Temari me gustaría que pasaras la noche conmigo-** ella se sorprendió pero pronto respondió **–aun no estas satisfecho**

**-En realidad me refiero a que me gustaría que me regalaras esta noche y duermas a mi lado; es problemático decirlo pero esta noche me gustaría cuidar tu sueño y verte a mi lado al amanecer- **ella sonrió por que el sonrojo de él, le gustaba más de lo que debería

**-Me gustaría- **fue lo único que dijo ella, tomo su mano pero él se soltó desconcertando a la chica, el, en cambio la abrazo por su cintura envolviéndola protectoramente, a ella eso le gusto aún mas

Esa noche dos almas gemelas se conocieron, se entregaron sin medidas, sin preguntas, sin remedios, porque ellos estaban destinados a amanecer cada día juntos por el resto de sus vidas; así estaba escrito, tal vez se conocieron de manera pasional pero descubriendo sus cuerpos descubrieron sus almas porque sin aun saberlo ya se pertenecían y esta era apenas el comienzo de sus historia

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMETAN Y LEEN! UN PLACER ESCRIBIRLES


End file.
